


de pronto lo entendí (mientras callaba)

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Crying Phil Lester, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: Hear me out: A soulmate AU on which you can see your soulmate’s future, but you can’t tell them what it is until it happens.orDan and Phil know something that the other doesn't, or maybe not; they can't talk about it, doesn't matter how much they want to.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	de pronto lo entendí (mientras callaba)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry. I promise that I thought of this prompt as something that can be extremely cute, but in the end, it wasn't. Maybe I'll come back to the main idea at some point, who knows.
> 
> If anyone wants to use the prompt or something, feel free to do so! No credits needed (don't claim the idea as yours though).
> 
> (Title from the lyrics of the song "Que Lloro" by Sin Bandera).

**WHEN 1998 STARTED,** Dan and Phil couldn’t get enough of each other. Whenever they were together, they were always touching; they just couldn’t let go. They knew what was going to happen to the other that year, and the thought of it was enough to drive them crazy. They couldn’t talk about it. They wouldn’t be able to prevent it from happening, but they wouldn’t give up on trying.

Both have a plan to try to prevent it, and funny enough, it’s the same plan. That’s why Dan and Phil are soulmates, maybe, who knows? Even at school, they had these looks that they were always throwing at the other across oceans of people. Dan and Phil were the only ones that understood them; it was their thing. Dan and Phil’s connection was something else, something that not even them could grasp their fingers around.

\---

Phil was the first one to see the vision. It happened two weeks before the announcement of the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Dan had sneaked up into the Hufflepuff’s dorms that night, and Phil couldn’t be more glad.

It happened on his dreams; it always happens while he’s sleeping. Phil only got to see a glance of the whole picture, but what he saw was enough to break him. Phil saw Dan lying on the ground of a school that was falling apart, facing the ceiling. Dan was wearing his typical dark clothes, a silver band on his left hand, and his eyes were open, without any spark on them;  _ dead _ .

Phil woke up crying, and he had to remember himself time and time again that Dan was okay, safe, and that he looked younger than on the vision; Dan wasn’t going to die, not yet, and Phil was going to make sure that it doesn’t happen. Phil held Dan close to him that morning with those thoughts on his head, unable to explain Dan what was going on. He held Dan’s left hand and kissed his fingers every night afterwards.

(Phil still does, even if they got married a year after that event).

Dan had the vision the night after the end of that school year. Phil wasn’t there to hold him, and it was the worst morning he ever had. Thankfully, he saw Phil that afternoon to discuss where to live together and got to see those sparkly eyes on their full glory.

(They moved three weeks after. Their parents help them pay the house; it was their gift for ending school. Dan ended up teaching kids, muggles and wizards alike, how to play the piano, and Phil found a job at the Ministry a few days after his NEWTs results arrived).

The vision happened during the night, while Dan was sleeping. Dan doesn’t call them dreams. He refuses to give them a proper name; Dan just accepts the fact that they happen, and that sometimes, he sees things that he wishes he couldn’t see. The vision of that night was one of those.

Dan saw Phil, lying on the ground of a school that was falling apart. Phil wasn’t looking up; his chest was against something that Dan couldn’t figure out what it was, to be exact, but somehow Dan could see Phil’s blue eyes, and the lack of spark on them was all that Dan needed to see to know what was happening.

Phil was wearing clothes that Dan doesn’t remember seeing him wear before, a silver band on his left hand. Dan tried to look around the place during the vision, to catch a glance of who ended Phil’s life, but he woke up before he got the chance. Dan refused to let Phil die without him trying to stop it. And that, dear reader, is where the issue starts.

How would someone stop someone from dying, when the other person is trying to do the same thing?

\---

Dan and Phil never talked about having a child, even though both of them wanted one. At Hogwarts, they never bothered to have that conversation. Why would teenagers want to talk about that while they were at school, anyway? After those visions, Dan and Phil silently decided to not talk about that topic.

They adopted a Crup though. Phil named her Bandit, and it made sense; she always stole Dan’s shoes when he was least expecting it. Dan loves Bandit so much that he bought two pairs of shoes so that Bandit can keep one; Phil laughed at this for a week. He still does.

Dan and Phil had enjoyed every second that they spend together, and they would repeat it and do it time and time again without changing anything because that’s how perfect it is for them. It doesn’t matter what ends up being the outcome of the 2nd of May of 1998, because they spend a lifetime next to the other.

The love that they have for the other isn’t describable on words. Maybe it wasn’t invented yet, but it doesn’t matter. Their love is something that goes beyond words; they show love through actions, and dying for the other is the last act of all.

\---

Dan was the first one of the two to have a vision. It was something silly of Phil losing a tooth, and Dan got truly worried about that. Dan talked with his mom about it, and she explained to her child what was going on calmly, smiling sweetly.

It was weird at first; Dan couldn’t quite understand how the soulmate system worked, or if muggles could be able to have those visions too. Years later, when he first met Phil at the Hogwarts’ Express, all of that didn’t matter anymore. Still weird, though.

Their first encounter was awkward. It was clear that Dan and Phil knew who the other was, but none of them knew how to start the conversation. That moment lasted a few seconds though because then Phil asked if Dan wanted something from the trolley. Everything went smoothly ever since.

The Sorting Hat placed Phil on Hufflepuff and Dan on Gryffindor later on; that never stopped them. They studied alongside the other close to the Black Lake during warm days and at the library the coolest ones. They started dating at some point during their fifth year, although they fell in love years before.

\---

That cold morning of the first day of May was the hardest. Dan and Phil didn’t get up from bed, except for when they had to prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner (both of them knew how to make every single utensil move on their own to make something to eat, but none of them wanted to that day, for some reason).

Phil kept looking at Dan’s left hand, and Dan was on the verge of tears when he saw Phil grab the same clothes that he was wearing during that vision. Bandit observed them; it was like she felt that something was off in the air and, for the first time, Bandit didn’t grab any of Dan’s (nor Phil’s) shoes.

When the message on the form of a Patronus came later that night, Phil couldn’t handle it anymore. “We don’t have to go,” he said while touching Dan’s cheeks like they were porcelain. “They don’t need us, Dan. There are plenty of others that could fight; it doesn’t have to be us.”

Dan looked at those blue eyes that he loves so much, leaning into Phil’s touch. Dan has thought about doing what Phil is proposing plenty of times, but “We don’t know if the Death Eaters could appear here, right outside of our house.” Dan has thought of all the other ways that Phil could die in the hand of the Death Eaters.

“What’s the possibility of that happening?”

“I don’t want to risk it from happening Phil. We have to go and fight for what is right.”

“But you-” Phil stopped, unable to say what he truly wanted to say. He didn’t need to; somehow, Dan figured out what he was trying to say. “Promise me that nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Phil…”

“Dan, please… just tell me that you’ll be alright.”

“I promise,” he said, even though both of them knew that Dan was lying.

They went to the Hog's Head Inn through the Floo Network. Both of their parents were there, waiting for their turn to go towards the tunnel. They all hugged on a weird big family hug. Phil’s mother cried, saying that they should visit her soon. Dan and Phil didn’t know what to respond.

Dan and Phil didn’t want to lose sight of the other during the battle. They did everything to be beside the other the whole time, convincing McGonnagal to make them go to the Astronomy Tower; she accepted, shacking her head remembering the number of times that Dan and Phil found themselves on that place during their years at Hogwarts.

At some point, Death Eaters managed to appear at the Astronomy Tower, and Dan and Phil, with the help of the other wizards around them, managed to defeat them. Afterwards, Dan took Phil’s hand and ran downstairs to help. Not many Death Eaters appeared there, and Dan wanted to help, to do something; Phil would follow him all the way through.

Dan and Phil encountered many duels along the way and helped to fight the ones who needed it. They didn’t receive any harm, not yet. Both of them were slightly distracted, knowing damn well that death was coming soon. They were holding hands for the whole time.

They were close to the Transfiguration classroom when it happened. A Death Eater appeared in front of them out of nowhere, and before Dan and Phil could react, they cast an Expelliarmus on Dan, who knew on that instant that he couldn’t keep the promise, even if he tried.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said while the Death Eater was casting the Avada Kedavra.

  
Phil fell on his knees alongside Dan’s body, crying. He wasn’t able to think, he just went to the floor, touching Dan’s cold cheeks. The Death Eater killed him a few seconds afterwards, but it didn’t matter, Phil died when Dan fell to the floor, wearing his typical dark clothes, a silver band on his left hand, and with his dark chocolate brown eyes open, without any spark on them;  _ dead _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream to me at [Tumblr](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/) (or Twitter if you're from there, hi), remember that [commissions](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/628218764099534848/opening-fanfiction-commissions) are open, and now I do tarot readings for 3 dollars (talk to me on the DMs of any of my social media, if you know them, for any questions about that).


End file.
